Stop And Grow
"Stop And Grow"' is a fan-episode created by TDITyler102.' Summary Plankton fails at another attempt to steal the formula. Realizing that his height is the issue, Plankton uses a potion to make himself grow. Later, it's up to SpongeBob to save the day. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Bikini Bottomittes *Karen Locations *Krusty Krab *Bikini Bottom *Chum Bucket *Mount Bikini Plot Plankton is, once again, trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula. This time, he sneaks through the pipes underneath the Krusty Krabs. He makes his way into the wall, but gets pushed out by a drill. He goes to the back of the Krusty Krab, to find out Mr. Krabs is redecorating. SpongeBob and Patrick are standing next to a Bikini Bottomitte, and the Bottomitte says this all costs millions of sea dollars. He holds out his hand, which Mr. Krabs slaps. SpongeBob says it's a great idea to expand the safe. Mr. Krabs notices Plankton, and tells him to launch himself today because he's busy. Plankton then wanders off and hits his head on the Chum Bucket, saying "Splat.", much like the tape in 'Truth Or Square'. The scene cuts to him, inside the Chum Bucket, complaining to Karen about his constant faliures. He tells her that he is the small to take on Mr. Krabs, and that he hates being tiny. Karen tells him to just invent a potion to make him taller, and he agrees, saying it was all his idea. He then has a red tube in his hand, and says "Here goes!" and drinks it. The scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick giggling in the kitchen of the Krusty Krab. Squidward asks them sarcastically if they could be anymore annoying, and they start screaming and flailing their arms. Plankton then bursts throght the wall, very tall. Everyone (except Squidward) starts screaming. Plankton then bursts through Mr. Krabs' door and grabs him, the secret formula, and the roof to the Krusty Krab. By now, the army had showed up, and fired at Plankton. He shielded himself with the roof of the Krusty Krab. He ran to Mount Bikini, with Mr. Krabs in his hand. He climbed the mountain. The airforce showed up and fired at the giant Plankton. The roof got knocked out of his hand. SpongeBob ran over to the mountain, with Patrick running behind him. A scientist comes up to them and asks for their help for gettng Plankton under a laser. SpongeBob excepts, and he and Patrick put a helmet on, and climb into an aeroplane. They fire at Plankton, and are able to knock him under the laser. The scientist fires the laser, and turns Plankton back to normal. Mr. Krabs is asking if he learned his lesson to never mess with science, and Plankton laughs, because Mr. Krabs has shrunk too. Mr. Krabs demands the scientist changes him back, but before he could finish, he sees a quarter stuck to some gum, He tries to lift it, but someone stands on him. Plankton laughs even more. Transcript Trivia/Goofs APM Music Identification Category:TDITyler102's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2010 Category:TDITyler102